European Patent Application 150 586 discloses 2-(pyridylmethylthio- and -sulfinyl)benzimidazoles which can be substituted in the 4-position in the pyridine part of the molecule, inter alia by alkylthio or arylthio radicals. A long-lasting inhibition of secretion of gastric acid is stated for the compounds described. International Patent Application WO89/03830 reports that these and other structurally similar compounds are said to be suitable for treatment of osteoporosis. International Patent Application WO92/12976 describes 2-(pyridylmethylthio- and -sulfinyl)-benzimidazoles which are substituted in a particular manner and are said to be active against Helicobacter bacteria, and for which it is furthermore disclosed that they are said to be suitable for prevention and treatment of a whole range of diseases of the stomach. International Patent Application WO93/24480 describes further 2-(pyridylmethylthio- and -sulfinyl)-benzimidazoles which are substituted in a particular manner and are said to be active against Helicobacter bacteria.